Yup Love is Pure
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: The warm streets of Domino is deceiving. Hell can fool you, and so, he's say: Never trust your eyes. However, for this brunet, he found an angel. Spiritshipping. AU/OoC.


**Warnings:** Yaoi ( boyxboy ) for those Yaoi haters. Uke Johan. I guess that's it.

**X-X-X-X**

The warm streets of Domino is deceving. Hell can fool you, and so, he's say: Never trust your eyes. He cautously walked on the sidewalk along the warm streets of Domino until he silently stopped to see a little cat like figure in the open park. He blinked before walking up, to see the creature closely. Curious, he leaned down to get a closer look.

It was a small purple cat like spirit with big ears, and a ruby ball on the end of it's tail. It squeaked as it sees the teen in front of it.

_Bii! Rubi~!_

The brown-eyed teen grinned, and leaned down to pick the creature up.

However...

"Ruby Carbuncle! There you are!" Said a voice.

The brown-eyed teen turn to meet sea-green eyes, only to have them widen.

The boy was a beautiful boy, and his eyes were bright, and cheerful. His hair was the color of Cerulean, a nice shade of blue at that, and his clothes looked formal, but fitting.

"I see you found my Cat. Ruby Carbuncle." He said, grinning brightly.

The brown-eyes teen grinned, "Ahh, Yeah. I did."

He stood up straight to get a better look at the boy in front of him. He softly smiled, "Your cat is very cute."

The green-eyed teen nodded, "Thank you."

Said teen walked up only for Ruby to jump up to the blunet's sholder. He looked at the boy in front of him, grinning.

"My name is Johan. Johan Andersen. Pleased to meet you." He greeted.

The brunet nodded, "Juudai. Yuki Juudai. Nice to meet you too."

They stood there, frozen until they realized they're staring. They both blushed realizing they've been staring.

Juudai offered a hand to shake, "You seem really nice. Wanna hang out sometime?"

Johan nodded, and took his hand and shakes, "Sure. That was nice of you, Juudai."

"Ahh, thank you."

They shook hands for a moment, realizing the spark as they shook.

...

"Such a familiar touch."

...

"Yeah."

They both let go, and nodded their heads, grinning.

"Do you have a cell phone number? I can call you." Asked Juudai, tilting his head.

Johan nodded, "Yeah. I'll give it to you."

Johan wrote down his number for Juudai.

They waved, as they continued their walked now, minding their business.

**X-X-X-X  
>That Evening<strong>

The brunet's mind was wrapped around that boy he met this afternoon. His eyes, his hair... They match perfectly, and his choice of clothes. He could tell he has a slight sense of fasion, but none too serious. The brown-eyed teen took a shower, before actually calling the blunet.

_Ring ring!_

Ring ring!

"Hai!" Answered Johan in the other end.

"Johan. It's me, Juudai."

"Oh, Juudai! Hi!"

"Hi!"

They talked for what seemed like hours. They realized they had so much in commen. Age ( 'bout 16 ), intrests ( Dueling, food, school, etc. ), even School! Juudai wondered how he never seen Johan before. They were complete strangers until now! They laughed, talked, and even plan to get together sometime... Like coffee, or tea.

"Maybe my friends should meet your friends." Implied Juudai, obviously happy.

Johan remained silent, which worried the brunet a bit, "Johan?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Uhh... Yeah! I am, I'm just... Thinkin', is all." Replied the blunet, sounding worried... Which worried the brown-eyed teen more.

"Are you sure? Do you Have friends?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then that shouldn't be a problem!" The brunet tried to lightn' the mood, "Hey, wanna go out to Fried Shrimp tomorrow? My treat!"

"Okay!"

"Great! C'ya tomorrow at 6! 'Kay?"

"M'Kay."

"Night, Johan!"

"Night... Juudai."

They both hung up.

However, Juudai wasn't convinced. After the subject of friends came up, he immediately became silent, which wasn't normal for the brunet.

"Looks like you have friends now, if you don't." Whispered the brown-eyed teen to himself, "I'm concerned..."

The brunet sighed, and looked up at the clock, which it was 11. Wow, they talked longer then he thought. He chuckled lightly, "Johan... You surely caught my intrest."

He got got up, got dressed into his PJ's, and hopped in bed, grinning at the window out, which was soaked because it was raining. The rain caused a rhythm, pounding against the window, hard. This lulled the brunet to sleep.

"Night... Johan."

Into dream land he goes.

**X-X-X-X  
>Next Moring; School<strong>

A certain green-eyed blunet waited in front of the front yard, waiting for a certain brown-haired teen to come. The warning bell rang, which worried Johan. He looked up to see the clock, and he frowned.

"Is... Juudai always this late?" Asked Johan to himself.

**CRASH!**

After a few more minutes, Johan perked up. Hearing the sound of a bike crashing into other bikes. He ran towards the sound, only to see Juudai on the ground, groaning in pain, and his bike on the ground, looking broken up. Said brunet grumbled, as he stood up, sweeping his clothes off from dirt and dust.

"Shit." He cursed quietly, "Stupid alarm didn't go off." He grumbled, as he picked up his bike, and parked it with the others, "... Not like I wasn't planning to get up anyways." He sighed, "But... Still."

He started to walk only to stop to see Johan there, staring at him with confusion.

"Oh, good morning, Johan! Gomenesai, I'm always late like this! Ya see, School isn't my strong point!" He explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Johan softly smiled, "Ahh. That explains a lot."

Juudai grinned, "Well, time to go to class!"

"Hai!" Replied Johan, grinning as well.

They walked into the school building.

They didn't realize they were holding hands.

**X-X-X-X  
>Lunch<strong>

Johan leaned back only to see Juudai laughing along with his friends. They were all... Normal. Each one was unique in each different way. Exept when Juudai glances at the blue-haired teen every once in a while. He's smiled, and offer him a seat, but Johan blushed each time, shaking his head.

Juudai blinked, "Oh, I get it. You're shy."

"Wh-Wha!" Said Johan, who happen to get that.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a blond-haired girl. Her hazel eyes held curiousity.

Juudai turned to said girl, "Johan! He's that boy over there!" He pointed to Johan, "I met him yesterday after school!"

"Really?" Said a spiky-haired blacknet, who seemed unamused.

Johan stared with confustion.

The black-haired teen huffed, "Oh, Johan. Some straight A student. How'd you meet someone like _him_, drop-out?"

Juudai grinned, unfazed with the nickname he recieved, "He has a pet cat name Ruby. I saw her at the park, and well... That's how I met him!"

"Cool, Aniki!" Squeaked a short, blue-haired teen. He smiled, "Invite him!"

"I have been! He's shy!" Replied Juudai, playfully pouting.

"Cuuute~!" Said the blond-haired girl, "Are you two plannin' to hang out?"

"Hai! After school! We have sooo much in commen!" Said Juudai, obviously happy.

Johan gave a small smile, rubbing the back of his head, embarressed, "Ahh, Juudai..."

Juudai chuckled lightly, "Honestly, he's lovely." He whispered to himself.

Only his blue-haired, short friend heard. His adjusted his glasses, and leaned against the table, a bit shocked, but trying to remain calm. In truth, he had a small crush on his Aniki. However, he feels he shouldn't interfear. For he knows it'll keep his Aniki happy.

Johan sat down next to Juudai.

They talked like he's a regular friend in the group, which made the green-eyed teen happy.

He's accepted. That should be enough for him.

**X-X-X-X  
>After school<strong>

Juudai and Johan didn't realize they were holding hands again. They walked, and talked like real close friends. Opposites when it comes to school, but that's 'bout it. Juudai laughed along with Johan as they were walking ahead.

However, among the shadows were a long haired brunet spying on them.

"Look at them, sissy! They're close! They're almost in love~!" Squeaked the brunet.

The blond-haired girl from earlier sighed as she kept walking, "Give it up, Fubuki. From the looks of it, they'll get together on their own."

"Come on, Asuka! Just one little push!" Pleaded the brunet named Fubuki.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "Last time you _pushed_someone to get together, you ended up splitting them up! Leave them alone, Nii-San. Besides, love takes time to build up."

Fubuki looked at Asuka, his eye brow raised, "How'd you know that? I thought you didn't take Intrest into romance, sissy."

The blond blushed, "Well... I just know, okay?"

In truth, she does have a small crush on Juudai. However, she also knows Juudai doesn't take intrest in romance too, so she just knows she might never be. However, seeing this, Juudai barely take intrest to anyone else before, so it made her think... Will he take intrest in romance now? She shook that thought. No. Juudai obviously likes Johan, so she knows to leave them be. She'll find someone else.

Fubuki pouted, "Okay."

He watched... Sure, he's the "_Master of Love_", but that doesn't mean he's GOOD at it. He's been trying to hook his friend, Manjoume, up with his sister for years... That's his first fail. Normally romance was his specialty, but now he... Kinda lost his touch there.

Johan and Juudai laughed. They didn't realize HOW close they are.

Holding hands.

Touching.

The warmth.

They act like a married couple already.

**X-X-X-X**

Johan leaned against the table as he watched with intrest as the brunet in front of him ate like an animal. The blue-haired teen was half way through his when Juudai finished his. Said brown-eyed teen leaned back, and sighed, smiling at then beautiful blunet in front of him.

"Juudai. Is Fried Shrimp your favorite food?" Asked Johan, smiling softly as he stared at the brunet.

Juudai grinned, "Yeah! I grew up loving it!" Answered the brunet, "Why?"

Johan snikered, "Because it was obvious."

"Oh, is your favorite food Fried Shrimp?" Asked the brown-haired teen, giving a smug smile.

"Hai." Replied Johan proudly.

"Nice~!"

They both laughed as they didn't know two pairs of eyes watching them. The short, blue-haired teen from earlier leaned against the table, watching them with aww.

"See what I mean, Nii-San? They're practicely inseprable." Said the teen.

A tall, long-haired blunet glanced at them, and sipped his tea afterwards, "Mmm-Hmm."

"Would they be together?" Asked the younger blunet.

The taller man placed his tea down, and turn to stare at them.

Johan blushed a few times, chuckling lightly as Juudai just told a joke... Maybe flirt with him a bit. The tall bluenet shrugged, "Maybe. It's a possability. How much do you know 'bout that boy?"

"Johan?"

"Yes."

The younger bluenet remained silent, and watched with aww, "Johan has so much in commen with Juudai. They're practicly twins."

"Then yes. There's a possability." Replied the elder man.

They watched. They noticed how they act. How they touch. How they feel.

It was obvious alright.

Juudai and Johan needed to be together.

**X-X-X-X  
>Later<strong>

They were walking along the park, smiling happily.

"Say, Johan..." Started the brunet, grinning, "Do..."

Johan looked at Juudai, letting him know he's listening.

Juudai blushed, "Do you... Do you wanna go out with me? Ya know... On a date?"

Johan's green eyes widen. Suprised by the sudden question. All this was going by so fast! I mean, Johan just met Juudai, and already he's asking the blue-haired teen out! Johan blushed slightly as he watched Juuday with intrest.

"If you say "No", then I'll understand, I mean I'm ga-"

"-I didn't say that! Who says I'll say no, Juudai?" Interrupted the blunet.

Juudai gave a confused look, "Then... Then why do you look shocked? What's the matter?"

The green eyes of the blunet looked down, pink tainted on his cheeks as her nervously thought this through, "Well... It's just that this is all going by so fast! I mean, we just met, and I wanna be with you, b-but-"

"-But...?"

"But... It was out of the blue, that's all..."

They stood there in silence. Nothing was spoken, as a leaf blew by thanks to the wind. The clouds in the sky were obviously a sign it was gonna rain soon, so the green-eyed teen better be quick with his answer.

The brunet gave a soft smile, "... Okay. I'll go out with you."

Juudai's heart stopped, as happiness took over his body. He screamed in happiness, as he hugged the blue-haired teen and kissed him on the lips roughly.

Said green-eyed teen's eyes widen at the sudden burst of happiness, and the kiss. He hesitently kissed back, and wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck.

After a while, the brown-haired teen pulled away, and lovingly rubbed his back. "You know, Johan..." Started the teen.

Johan looked into his eyes, "Hmm?"

Juudai smiled softly, "Before I met you, everything was hell to me."

Johan's eyes widen.

Juudai continued, "I had family problems. However, I have no worries now, because I met you. Oddly, I wanted to say this..."

Johan watched, eagerly waiting to what Juudai wanted to say.

"... Johan. You're beautiful."

Johan's tainted cheeks turn red, as he watched. Heart pounding, and oddly comfortable silence filled the air.

"Oh Juudai... I love you."

Juudai nuzzled Johan's nose, and kissed it.

"... I love you too, Johan."

They pulled apart from their hug, hand and hand, until they walked out.

What do ya know? It's a lovely day. Dispite the rain pouring down a few minutes later, it's still a good day.

**X-X-X-X  
>Few days later; Before school<strong>

Johan waited patiently for his brunet boyfriend to come to school. Ever since that say when said brunet asked Johan out, nothing pretty much changed. The only difference was that they're proud to say that they're boyfriends, and the apparent kisses every once in a while. That's it. They still act like a married couple, but THEY Don't realize it. However, others can.

They just don't have the guts to tell them. Their love is clear, and pure. They thought they know already.

**CRASH!**

The blue-haired teen looked at the bike rack all broken up, and bent. Same Juudai groaning in pain, and his bike all broken up.

Somehow, Johan got use to that.

"Same old Juudai. Wanna go to class?" Asked said teen.

The brunet swept off the dirt, and parked his bike, "Hai." He replied, happy to see his green-eyed boyfriend.

Juudai grabbed Johan's hand, and they both started to walk to class, talking as usual.

The same usual day.

The same usual thing.

The only difference was...

Is that the two teens are together.

Yup.

Love is pure.

**X-X-X-X  
>The End...<strong>

**Now, I don't like the way Fubuki turned out. Other then that, I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story turned out Okay. Just tell me if there's spelling errors or characterization problem ( other then Fubuki ).  
><strong>


End file.
